Secret Love
by konoha-kelly
Summary: Voltaire is back and has a new plan. To bring female beybladers into the abbey. How will Tala and the rest of the Demolition Boys react to them? RenaTala RamBryan
1. Girls

Hope you enjoy. Updates should happen every Friday or Saturday. Just keep checking if I'm late.  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own any of the beyblade characters apart from Rena, Tio and Selene. Meg, also known as L@DyFiCtIoN, owns her character Ram.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Welcome back to Balkov Abbey." Boris, a man feared by most and hated by others said with an evil smirk on his face as he bowed to the owner of the Biovolt Corporation. Stepping out of the car and leaning on his stick, a smaller man, Russian as well with his long grey hair, clearly giving off his elderly age as tiny beady eyes surveyed all around him.  
  
"Dispense with all the pleasant chatter, Boris." replied Voltaire, walking towards the entrance of the abbey. He stepped through the doorway to a crowd of young boys, including the Demolition Boys, Tala their cold leader, Bryan, Spencer and Ian. The crowd of boys snapped to attention as they spotted the man who gave the Abbey life and finding to progress in it's diabolical mission. Tala, and the rest of his team raised their hands and saluted him like drones in an army.  
  
"The Demolition Boys are here to serve you, sir." Tala said, stepping forward, barely making any eye contact with the old man. "We will not fail you again." The word fail was not to be heard from anyone's mouth inside the abbey's brick walls and you could clearly tell when Tala spoke the unheard of word it was with much distaste.  
  
Voltaire studied the young redhead, eyes roaming over the cyborg experiment carefully, wondering how such perfection could fail. There was that horrid word again, one he hoped to never ever hear again. "Boris, did we not say that anyone who is not worthy of working for Biovolt must leave the abbey after their loss?"  
  
Upon hearing those words, standing beside his captain, Bryan winced but didn't let the slip up show. He too had lost his match yet they didn't bother him about it and kept focus on Tala. The reason being because Tala was supposed to be flawless yet he proved everyone wrong with his defeat. If Driger, the ancient white tiger spirit hadn't sacrificed himself to save his master, Bryan could have claimed victory for the team.  
  
Boris looked a little nervous, swallowing hard. "Well.yes we did, sir. But I thought that with some harder training and some new recruits, they might become stronger than the Bladebreakers and reclaim what was formerly theirs."  
  
Voltaire leaned on his stick, contemplating deeply, letting it show on his face. "You are right about the new recruits, Boris. That is what I came to discuss with you."  
  
Boris nodded slightly, curious as to see the hand picked choices for new bodies. "Yes, sir. Please step into my office." Voltaire started down one of the hallways as Boris turned to Tala and instructed: "Tala, make sure we are not disturbed."  
  
Tala saluted like a trained clone, obeying every word. ''Of course." Boris turned and walked after Voltaire, his long green coat swaying behind him with his hurried pace. Voltaire opened the door to the office and sat down, leaning his cane against the chair as he got comfortable. Boris closed the door behind him, not realizing it hadn't completely shut before sitting down in the chair behind the desk, facing his boss.  
  
"What is it exactly you wanted to discuss, sir?" asked Boris, leaning back into the black leather chair. Voltaire reached into his cloak and pulled out videotape and placed it onto the desk before pushing it towards Boris so he could read the label.  
  
"This," Voltaire replied, taping his finger against the tape, "is what I came about. I've decided we need some new blood here. And I propose these children on this tape."  
  
"We'll need a machine." Boris pressed one of the many buttons on his desk near the phone and other random objects like folders and paper work . "Guard, send Tala to fetch the TV and VCR." The guard replied on the other end and Boris finished the conversation, letting the man he had commanded do his job. He turned back to Voltaire, curiosity flowing through his usually covered eyes. "Forgive me for asking, but what is on this videotape?"  
  
Voltaire leaned back into his chair, resting his head on the back of it. "This tape shows some promising beybladers in action. One of which I know very well."  
  
Boris nodded in comprehension, licking his lips in anxiety to see whom he would be training rigorously and torturing. He took great pleasure in watching the weaker children suffer and watching the stronger ones rise to a great level of success. "I see. And you would like me to view them to see whether they will be suitable for this facility."  
  
"Indeed I do, Boris." Voltaire smiled in his evil way. "We will restart our plans to takeover the world, using the Demolition Boys and the new team I want you to create with these youngsters."  
  
"A new team? Do you really believe that the Demolition Boys cannot do this themselves?" Boris asked, looking a little angry. He had worked extremely hard to get his team, his prized possessions up to a high ranking level, some of the best bladers in the whole world.  
  
"After the fiasco at the World Championships, I don't think your team can do something as this without help. My new team will provide plenty of backup and support." Voltaire narrowed his eyes, as if Boris was questioning his wise judgement.  
  
"Well, I." Boris stopped as the door was knocked upon, interrupting them with a few small thus noises. "Enter." Tala entered the room, pulling a wheelie trolley with a TV on it inside with him. "Ah, thank you, Tala. You may leave."  
  
"Yes, sir." Tala nodded and retreated out of the room, not closing the door completely and began to listen in on the conversation through small ajar he left open.  
  
Boris stood up, picked up the tape, slid it into the machine and pressed play. A young girl showed up on the screen, not much older than 14 years old. Her dark green hair swayed behind her as she pulled on her ripcord and launched her beyblade into the stadium. The camera zoomed in on her blade, doing advanced evasive attacks and performing powerful attacks, cracking the dish down the centre.  
  
Voltaire smirked as he observed the film. "The first of the team. Meet Selene Mareg. She is the current reigning beyblade champion in her home region. She is quite a talented blader and with some hard work, she could be one of the best. She has a hawk bit beast name Skyedo."  
  
"But, sir- she's a girl." Boris protested with a look of disgust on his face. "We don't take girls at Balkov Abbey. Girls are not fit to be bladers. They lack the physical strength and endurance needed."  
  
"Silence." Voltaire snapped, showing his annoyance on his face. "I own this abbey, Boris, or have you forgotten who gives the orders around here?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Voltaire." Boris said calmly, but seethed with anger deep down inside.   
  
A new picture appeared on the TV. "This is Tio Nishida. Another talented beyblader who has a lot to offer Biovolt." Voltaire smirked even wider yet again. A 15 year old girl stood there, her short black hair blowing in the wind her blade is creating. "Her bit beast is a dolphin called Raynor."  
  
Another fast zoom in of her blade in action showed her great talent and superb balance to her blade. The screen went black and a new picture appeared, showing a blonde girl practising her beyblade skills with another girl with long midnight blue hair. "The blonde girl is Ram Van-Allen and the other girl, is Rena Hiwatari. I assume you remember her, Boris?" A smile appears on Voltaire's face.  
  
"How could I not, sir. Your granddaughter was born here, along with young Kai. As they are twins, I can see why she would have good beyblading skills. She and young Kai, were after all, created to be the best bladers in the world. But those Bladebreakers had ruined all that." Boris said as a low growl escaped the depths of his throat.  
  
"Yes. She is the perfect example of what female bladers could offer us. My granddaughter also has a bit beast, a triceratops dinosaur called Dricera. Ram, too, has bit beast, a duck demon named Rogue."  
  
''Duck?'' Boris tried hard to suppress his laughter at the thought of a quacking bird being a bit beast of such great power for Voltaire to even consider the blonde.  
  
Noticing the laughter escaping Boris's lips, Voltaire's face grew more serious. ''Don't underestimate her nor any of these girls, especially not my granddaughter. I foresee great potential for her.''  
  
Tala had heard them talking about the girls and got interested in what the granddaughter of Voltaire looked like. Slowly, he peered into the room and looked at the TV. What he saw surprised him. She looked like Kai. They were two peas in a pod, like the old saying went. You could tell she was a girl, but the fact she looked so much like her twin brother surprised him. Her long midnight blue hair had the same frontal spikes as the grey part of Kai's and her long hair was tied back into a ponytail that stopped at the top of her thighs. Her mahogany eyes showed strength and determination, much like Kai. She was just a feminine version of her brother and obviously a tomboy that gave off the impression not to be messed with.  
  
Sneaking back down the hall so as not to be heard, Tala began to ponder the arrival of girls. Thinking like Boris, he came to the conclusion that their presence could be amusing and distracting from the rough training.  
  
"Girls.Pfft!"  
  
Rejoining his team in the training room where his companions were chatting, the wide grin on the redhead's lips stopped any conversation whatsoever, gaining all eyes on him.  
  
"What?" Asking the burning question that was on everyone's mind, Ian spoke up first with little hesitation.  
  
"I just heard about the new plan that Voltaire has come up with." Tala said with a smirk, walking over to his team mates and folding his arms, his eyes glinting with amusement.  
  
"You listened in on their private conversation?" Ian asked, in shock. "What if Boris or Voltaire had caught you? You'd be in big trouble."  
  
"I couldn't help it." Tala smiled as he sat down with the rest of his team. "What I heard was pretty funny."  
  
"Funny?" Ian raised a brow. "I somehow doubt that Voltaire came all this way just to tell Boris a joke."  
  
"No, he didn't come to tell him a joke." Tala smiled. "But it was still funny. Voltaire is planning on bringing some girl beybladers into the abbey."  
  
"Girls? Here? No way." The normally stoic Bryan said, disgusted at the thought of the opposite sex running loose around the place.  
  
Spencer thought for a minute. "Are they cute?"  
  
"It doesn't matter if they're cute or not, you moron." Ian said, rolling his eyes. "The fact is, we don't want girls around here doing all their girly habits, like taking hours to get ready in the bathroom, or using up all the hot water."  
  
Ian, Spencer and Bryan began to all argue with each other about the girls. They were already beginning to cause tension and they weren't even there yet.  
  
Tala stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled. "Stop fighting. Personally, I don't mind if those girls come here."  
  
"What? Why the hell not?" Ian burst out, thinking that Tala must have been hit in the head or something.  
  
"Because we could use a little fun with them." smirked Tala.  
  
"How do you mean?" asked Spencer.  
  
"We can play pranks on them." Tala explained. "They'll all run back home to their mommies when we've finished with them."  
  
"Ok. Sounds fun." Ian smirked. "I'm in."  
  
"Why not. I'm in too." Spencer agreed.  
  
"I guess if you all want too, then ok. I'm in." Bryan finally agreed with his team mates.  
  
"That's it, then. The girls are in. But they won't be for long." Tala said. 


	2. Bicker

Sorry about the delay of this chapter. Been having some trouble thinking of what to do. Thanks to Meg aka L@DyFiCtIoN....I wouldn't have got through this chapter without her. Anyway, hope you enjoy it and thank you to those who have reviewed.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Giving a week to ponder the arrival of the new sex to the Abbey, Boris finally announced to the Demolition Boys that today was the day when everything would change. In the boy's opinion, it would change things for the worst. Boris walked outside the front doors of the Abbey as soon as he heard word that the car had arrived, bringing with it, the girls. The driver, one of Boris's guardsmen with the black robe and hood, stepped out and opened the back door before going to the trunk and opening it. A green haired girl stepped out of the car and stood by the trunk.  
  
Selene's POV  
  
"Thanks." I muttered as the hooded guard handed me my suitcases. Aren't they supposed to carry them in for us? I took them from him and set it down on the ground beside me, as I turned to look at the place I would now call home. I can't believe I agreed to come to this place, I guess because the offer was a bit tempting. Though it's full of useless boys. And that grey haired guy that recruited me will probably be around to check up on our progress. Boy, did he creep me out majorly. I hope we don't see him for a while. I grab the handles of my suitcases and make my way to the wooden doors of the Abbey. What fun this was going to be. Note the sarcasm in my tone.  
  
Tio's POV  
  
I stepped up to the trunk as Selene moved away and take my bags from the driver. This is going to be good. This place is crawling with boys. Cute boys, too. I wave at them as they pass, not noticing the weird looks and sniggers I received in return. They probably just haven't seen a good looking girl in ages. Most of them are a bit young for me. What a shame really. At least I can blade with boys here, two in one deal. I get to do the two things I love, blade and flirt. Though this place is creepy and seriously needs a decorator, this stay should be fun.  
  
Ram's POV  
  
I'm crazy, I swear it. I can't believe that I'm actually agreeing to be a part of a team here. After what happened, you'd think this Abbey would be shut down. But it's still standing and I'm standing just outside it. I sigh and pick up my bags. No time to waste. I have serious competition to go beat. I guess that's really the only good thing about this place. Formidable opponents unlike the children you meet up with at most regular tournaments. Besides, my team isn't that bad and Rena's here with me. I wouldn't have come here without her. I've seen them all blade before and I always practice with Rena. This should prove to be an interesting stay as long as we don't run into that creepy old man who selected us. I got really bad vibes from him.  
  
Rena's POV  
  
I watch as the driver drags my bags from the car trunk and drops them on the ground. Why did I have to come here? I knew what grandfather was up to. Kai had written to me just after the World Championships about his plans for world dominance. But I couldn't refuse when grandfather came and offered me a place here. This is my chance to shine, to show grandfather that I was just as good as Kai. I've always had to follow in Kai's footsteps since we were kids, but now, now it's my turn. I want to make grandfather proud of me, to show that girls were just as capable as boys. I grab my bags and follow the other girls to the doors, glad that my oldest friend Ram was here with me.  
  
Normal POV  
  
The girls follow Boris through the doors into the sombre and eerie abbey. He stops in the entrance hallway and the girls drop their bags onto the floor, the echoing sound resonating down every hall. Upon seeing Tala and his team mates, he called them over to greet the new sex. "Girls, these are the Demolition Boys. They'll be showing you to your rooms." Rena thought back to Kai's letter and recalled him mentioning the Demolition Boys of Balkov Abbey. A cruel bunch of boys and not to be trusted he warned her. Her eyes wandered over the boys and inwardly she laughed. 'Be cautious of them? Pfft-'  
  
"But, Boris...." The redhead captain started but was interrupted by his master.  
  
"Do not question me, Tala." Boris snapped, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "You will do as ordered."  
  
"Yes, sir." Tala stood to attention, before flickering his aqua eyes to the sniggering girls standing behind Boris. He quickly glared at each and every one of them sadistically at them before Boris noticed his evil look.  
  
"Spencer, you will show Selene to her room." The elder Russian ordered, a tone that held no room for defiance. Spencer nodded politely a small greeting to Selene who flicked a quick smile at him before he grabbed her bags and headed off down a corridor. "Ian, you go with Tio."  
  
"Yes, sir. Follow me." Ian grabbed her bags, straining under the weight of them. "What have you got in here? Bricks?"  
  
"No. Just my clothes and my makeup." Tio smiled in a very girly way, showing off her pearly white teeth. "A girl must always look her best."  
  
"Whatever." Ian muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes as he dragged the bags down the hallway towards the bedrooms with Tio following closely behind.  
  
"Bryan, take Ram's bags." Boris nodded towards the blonde who ignored his look. Her eyes roamed over Bryan and her look remained indifferent. Just another boy to beat in her eyes. Bryan silently grabbed her bags from the floor before heading off with Ram behind, leaving just Rena left.  
  
"Right, Tala. You'll take Rena's bags. I'll be in my office." Boris said, disappearing down another corridor. Rena stepped up to Tala, acknowledging the other captain.  
  
"Hi, I'm Rena. Kai's sister. You must be Tala." She held out her hand for him to shake in return. Tala merely looked down at her hand before looking back up and raising a brow as if acting snobbishly with her.  
  
Narrowing her eyes, she pulled back her hand and grunted. "Jerk." She muttered as she turned her back away from him. "Grab my bags." A devious smile crept up onto her lips. "I don't have all day you know."  
  
Tala's anger rose and he became short tempered. Inwardly, he would have shot a comment back but Boris's office was nearby and if he heard, that would only result in more long survival like training. But as they got further along the halls, he would snap back at her, like he always did with her brother when he was around.  
  
The Demolition Boys' team captain led her down the passageways quietly till they were out of ear's reach. "Just because your Boris's new little recruits doesn't mean we'll go easy on you girls." He said the word girls with much distaste as if poison was on his tongue, burning away the flesh.  
  
"Do you think I expect you to?" She countered with a low growl to her tone.  
  
"We're going to take you all out one by one and send you home to mommy."  
  
"We could say the same thing about you boys but I doubt even a mother could love you."  
  
His head shot back with a venomous glare in his chilled icy orbs. "Say that again."  
  
"Why waste my breath on you?"  
  
Rage bubbled inside of Tala as he dropped her bags hard onto the stone covered floors. He stalked over to her; with such an intimidating face that even Boris would reconsider ordering him around. Rena stood her ground, even if her knees felt suddenly weak and a surge of panic ran through her. She backed up and he inched forward till her body was stuck between a wall and Tala.  
  
"Still strong?" A malicious smirk covered his lips and malevolence veiled his aqua orbs.  
  
"Yes –" She slightly stuttered being eye-to-eye with the redhead and so close she could feel his breath against her lips.  
  
In defence, Rena mustered up a glare, nowhere in comparison to his own.  
  
"Pathetic."  
  
"That word describes you best."  
  
"Does it look like I'm shaking?"  
  
Her body betrayed her and gave off a small tremble of fear. Himself alone did nothing but make her laugh, but his eyes, those drowning depths holding such a strong and frightening stare made her rethink challenging him. Rena didn't know how to reply. He had been right which infuriated her no end. She did not want to lose a verbal spar with him.  
  
"I'll always have the last say, Hiwatari. Just remember that."  
  
"Have you finished? Can we please get going now?"  
  
"You really expect me to take your bags to your room?" Tala laughed mockingly at her.  
  
"I'll tell Boris or my grandfather what you said to me. I doubt that they'd be pleased....especially my grandfather. Even you know what he's like."  
  
Rena smirked and thought to herself. 'It's so good to have Voltaire as my grandfather sometimes.'  
  
Tala's eyes flashed dangerously after the first initial shock had passed. "Your such a snitch."  
  
Rena shrugged, ignoring the insult she had been called. "Hey, I'm just looking out for myself."  
  
Tala growled deep in his throat before snatching her bags back up and storming off down the hallway. She followed behind, smirking. 'I think I'm going to like it here.'  
  
They arrived at a wooden door with a little white nametag on it with the name 'Rena Hiwatari' written in black ink. Tala opened the door and literally threw her bags inside, ridding himself of her and her belongings.  
  
"There. Your room. Is that all or would you like something else?" Tala asked, his voice dripping with utmost sarcasm.  
  
"No. You may go." She treated him like her personal slave, having all the cards in her favour as she gave him a little wave of dismissal. "In fact, I insist it."  
  
Tala glared and started walking back up the hallway when he heard her call his name. He turned back around, looking very much annoyed. "What?"  
  
"Who has the last say now?" It was her turn to sound diabolical as she laughed and waved him off again.  
  
Tala clenched his fists tightly at his sides and carried on, muttering curses about the other sex in his native tongue.  
  
A week had soon passed and the girls found themselves in the locker room to take a shower after a gruesome training session that had gone on all day. It was exhausting and the warm water was like bliss against their skin. The week had been hell since they were getting evaluated on their performances and told what to work on.  
  
They stripped themselves from their sweaty clothing and each took a cubicle for themselves. The girls had to talk loudly over the sound of the running water so the others could hear them.  
  
"Boris never gives in, does he? He's like a dog with a bone when it comes to training." Selene said as she squirted some body wash onto a sponge and started to scrub herself clean from the sweat and stickiness that covered her.  
  
"Yeah. He looks like a dog, too." Tio laughed her feminine giggly laugh.  
  
A spluttered laugh came from the stall next to her. "I totally agree with you, Tio." Ram said, between laughs. "Those goggles he wears are so fucking scary."  
  
"He only wears them to hide his ugly face. Though it doesn't help much." Tio replied with another laugh.  
  
The Demolition Boys at that instant silently creep into the shower room. They had planned to steal the girl's clothes and spread them across the front yard on the snow. Just a prank to show the girls that they weren't welcome in the Abbey. They would have done it sooner but Boris would punish them severely if the girls left after the stunt only 2 or 3 days in.  
  
"At least the boys aren't like Boris and watch us like a hawk." Rena said, pouring some shampoo into her cupped hands before starting the gruelling task of washing her long hair.  
  
At that comment, four pair of eyebrows raised yet they remained silent, relying on their training to creep around without being detected.  
  
"They're not all bad. They're all quiet unlike Tala. He's so cocky and egotistic." Ram said, actually saying something good about them.  
  
"He's not only cocky, he's a jerk." Rena thought to herself a second. "I have to admit though...he's a cute jerk."  
  
The Demolition Boys threw surprised looks at Tala before snickering quietly as their captain looked very surprised at what he heard. As far as he knew, Rena hated his guts. And now she's saying she thinks he was cute yet still a jerk.  
  
"Awwww....isn't that cute?" Tio sighed happily. "Rena has a crush on Tala."  
  
"I do not!" Rena retorted, squeezing down on the sponge she was using to clean herself.  
  
"Oh, sure. You keep telling yourself that." Ram laughed as the others did as well.  
  
"I do not fancy Tala. As if." Their captain snorted and rolled her eyes.  
  
"There's nothing to be ashamed about." said Selene in a matter-of-factly way.  
  
"It's only a guy, you know. No big deal. So what if he's cute?" Tio added.  
  
"Whatever." Rena dismissed the conversation.  
  
Tala's POV  
  
Did I just hear right? Those girls actually think Rena has a crush on me? I think I need my hearing checked over. Not once, but twice. I must have heard wrong....right? She's never said anything nice to me whatsoever. I feel all weird now. I have to get out of here now!  
  
Normal POV  
  
Tala grabbed an armful of clothing. "Let's get these clothes out of here." He whispered quietly to the rest of his team. They all grabbed the rest of the clothing before silently leaving the locker room and going to the front yard of the Abbey. Smirking, they all threw the clothes onto the cold wet snow before they headed back indoors, all of them grinning like the Cheshire cat but sadistically and maliciously.  
  
Back in the locker room, the girls had finished showering and left their cubicles with their towels wrapped around themselves. Ram walked over to the bench where she had left her clothes and cursed loudly as her eyes went wide like saucers.  
  
"My clothes! They're gone!" She ranted angrily. "Someone took them. Whoever it was isn't going to live to see tomorrow."  
  
"Mine are gone too. I think we can guess who it was." Rena answered with a glare veiling her eyes. "It was those Demolition Dweebs I'll bet."  
  
"My clothes cost a lot of money." Tio complained. "More than they'll ever be worth! If they damaged even a single thread, they're dead meat."  
  
"Get over it, Tio." Ram remarked as she crossed her arms. "They're just clothes."  
  
"But they were expensive!" Tio whined.  
  
"Clothes can be bought again. Your face can't if you don't stop going on." growled Rena, enraged by the fellow team she was about to kill.  
  
"I guess we're kind of stuck here, right?" Selene made sure the towel was securely wrapped around her before she sat down on the bench.  
  
"Like fuck I'm staying here. I have ass to kick."  
  
"In a towel, Ram?"  
  
"Shut up, Tio."  
  
The blonde and raven haired girls began to bicker profusely as Selene, the calm one, tried to stop them.  
  
"This isn't getting us anywhere. We know who did it, all we have to do is get out of here."  
  
"I agree with Selene." Their captain added, walking towards the door. "We can't stay here all day so why not just go back to our rooms, get dressed, then go fry some boys?"  
  
"Hell yeah!" Ram followed first as Selene shrugged and ensued as well.  
  
"But there are guys out there!" Tio complained, tapping a foot against the damp floor tiles.  
  
"So they'll whistle at you." Rolling her grey eyes, Ram ushered Selene to follow Rena as she dragged Tio out and caught up with the others.  
  
The girls walked along the corridors, ignoring the stares and wolf whistles they were receiving from the boys of the Abbey. They soon came across the Demolition Boys, who were leaning against the wall of the hallway to the dormitory, blocking their way.  
  
"Looking good, girls." smirked Ian.  
  
"Why you little freak!" Tio snarled, lunging for the little Russian, having to be restrained by Ram and Selene.  
  
"That's enough, Tio."  
  
"But Rena...."  
  
"It's not worth it!"  
  
"Alright, alright. You can let me go now." Tio sighed, wrenching her arms loose from her friends.  
  
The lavender haired blader, being his usual quiet self, couldn't help but not be able to tear his gaze away from Ram from where he was. He had to admit that the blonde was cute. Very cute in fact. And the fact that she was wearing a towel that barely covered her left nothing to the imagination.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ram said after she noticed the sadist boy staring at her.  
  
Bryan snapped out of his trance as he looked at her before they both turned away from each other, embarrassed. One from being stared at and the other for being caught staring, yet no blush attack either pair of cheeks.  
  
"I know you took all our clothes." Rena said, eyes narrowing at the red haired captain.  
  
"You can't prove that we did it." challenged Tala, feeling daring.  
  
"What have you done with them?"  
  
"Lets just say....they're getting a good airing from all your perfumes." Tala smirked as his team mates laughed.  
  
"You threw them outside? You evil bastards!" Rena raised her fist to punch Tala but wasn't quick enough. He grabbed her hand and pushed her into the wall, still clutching her hand. Rena's free hand grabbed the top of her towel, making sure that it didn't fall off.  
  
All three girls went to aid Rena as she struggled but were stopped by the boys immediately. Besides, helping and keeping your towel up would prove to be difficult.  
  
"Let go of me!" Rena shouted, frantically trying to free herself from his grip as a crowd of Abbey boys start appearing around them, wondering what's going on.  
  
Just as Tala was about to reply, a big booming voice sounded over the crowd. The tone so deep, holding such a demanding power, leaving no more room for any questions, let alone defiance.  
  
"What's going on here!?"  
  
The crowd of boys parted as the purple haired elder Russian made his way through to the two team captains.  
  
Tala quickly let go of Rena as Boris walked over; his expression holding a guilty look.  
  
"Sir....I can explain...." Tala started, yet never finished.  
  
"I don't want to hear any pathetic excuses, Tala." snapped Boris. "And why are you girls walking around the Abbey in towels? Do you not own clothes?"  
  
"It was their fault." Tio piped up instantly, pointing to the Demolition Boys. "They took our clothes from the locker room and threw them outside."  
  
"Is that right, Tala?" Boris asked, turning to the red head, eyes narrowing behind his glasses. His face remained monotone, unphased but ready to snap at a second's notice.  
  
Silently, Tala and the rest of his team nodded to the statement.  
  
"Right. Girls, you may go to your room and get dressed. And Tala, as it was you and Miss Hiwatari that were fighting, I suggest you work things out in some late night training tomorrow night."  
  
"But, Boris...." Tala began, protesting his training.  
  
"Not buts. Do as you are told."  
  
"Yes, sir." Tala saluted him without any question as Boris turned on his heel and walked off again.  
  
The crowd of boys departed as the girls made their way up the hallway, satisfaction causing them to smile, except for the fact that they basically gave half the Abbey almost a free show.  
  
"Oh, Tala....guess I'll see you tomorrow." Rena grinned but her eyes defied her, showing malice before turning to catch up with her team.  
  
"You can count on it." Tala said, smiling quickly before following his own team towards the dining hall for dinner.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it and sorry again for the delay. Please review...please? *gives the readers puppy dog eyes* 


End file.
